


Little Tugs

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: YTGAS YCNLWO [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hair Pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Tree Bros, What am I doing?, i don’t know what i’m doing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Connor and Evan’s first time. It wasn’t going to go how Evan planned. Partly because Connor is dead, but that’s besides the point.





	Little Tugs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about not updating the main story, but I’m grounded. This is a filler to keep the story going. If you haven’t read the main story, you might want to for plot understanding.
> 
> This is typed on my phone, bare with me on spelling errors.

”Like I could say no” Evan chuckled. “And that’s not my middle name”.

Connor smiled wickedly and kissed Evan again. The past 20 minutes of he’s life (death) we’re probably the best so far. For over a week Connor had hoped that this could happen, it was happening.

Connor was determined to figure out what made Evan tick. Evan seemed like the type of person to be willing to go with anything when it came to sex, but Connor knew better.

”What makes Evan Hansen scream” Connor whispered, trailing kisses down Evan’s neck.

”Like hell if I know” Evan murmured.

Connor laughed softly and bit lightly at Evan’s skin. Connor went to push a finger inside Evan but remembered something.

”Ev” Connor called. “Do you have anything? I won’t be able to grab it”.

Evan reached his arm up and opened the drawer on his nightstand. He pulled out lube and a condom to hand to Connor. Of course, it slipped throgh Connor’s hand. Stupid ghost body.

”I think you are gonna have to do it” Connor grinned. “Still can’t hold shit, except you”.

Evan rolled his eyes and took the lube in his hand. He lathered Connor’s fingers and kissed the ghost again. This was fucked up. But that didn’t matter to Connor, Evan was amazing.

Connor pushed a finger inside Evan and felt the smaller boy wince. Once Evan had adjusted Connor went to loosening Evan up.

”What’s your kink Evan” Connor asked.

”I-I don’t know” Evan mumbled.

”Biting”?

”No”.

”Hair pulling? That’s mine”.

”No. I don’t even have long hair”.

”Daddy kink”?

”ABSOLUTLY NOT”!

”Just asking” Connor chuckled, pushing another finger in.

Connor started scissoring Evan and the smaller boy moaned softly. Connor loved it.

”You’re beautiful Evan” Connor whispered.

Evan shuddered at the comment and Connor smirked. Could it be possible?

”Does Evan Hansen like praise” Connor asked. “Does innocent Evan like being complimented? Because it’s adorable, like you”.

Evan shuddered again and Connor kissed the smaller boy. He figured it out.

”Yes” Evan choked out. “I really do”.

”You’re beautiful Evan” Connor stated, pushing another finger in. “You’re amazing”.

Evan mumbled something incoherently and reached up to tug on Connor’s hair. Connor let out a moan and kissed Evan again, fuck it was nice.

”Fuck me” Evan said.

”Make me” Connor mocked.

Evan reached up and pulled hard on Connor’s hair. Connor pulled his fingers out and nodded to Evan. Evan put the condom on Connor’s quite obvious erection. Connor pushed himself slowly into Evan and kissed him lightly.

”Go” Evan whispered.

”Impatient little shit” Connor laughed.

”Connor” Evan cried.

Connor silenced the boy with a kiss and started rocking back and forth. Evan moaned in pleasure and Connor wore under his breath. What did Evan do? How did he get Connor wrapped around his finger?

”Say my name” Connor begged.

”Connor” Evan groaned.

”Beautiful” Connor gasped. “You’re fucking beautiful Evan”.

Connor knew that he’d be done soon. He wanted to go on with Evan for forever. Damn he was hard. Being a ghost completely slipped Connor’s mind. Who cared if he was dead?

”Faster please” Evan moaned.

Connor obliged happily and sure enough, Evan cried out. Connor didn’t breathe but Evan was panting. Fuck, he was close.

”Evan, you’re amazing” Connor said.

Evan responded by pulling Connor’s hair again. Connor came a moment later and kissed Evan softly. Evan released right after him and gave Connor a small smile.

**-=-**

Evan and Connor sat in silence for a few minutes before Connor pulled out. Evan felt extreamly happy, no denying it.

Evan stood up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. Connor floated behind and Evan wiped him up too. Evan walked back to his room and pulled on his boxers before climbing back into bed. Connor sat down next to him and grabbed Evan’s hand.

”Will you stay here for the night” Evan asked.

”You know I don’t sleep Ev” Connor sighed. “But I’ll stay here”.

Connor lied down next to Evan and smiled. Evan returned the smile and buried his head into Connor’s chest, well...as close as he could get without phasing through Connor’s body that is.

”Evan Ray Hansen” Connor tried.

”Not my middle name” Evan yawned.

Evan closed his eyes and went to sleep. He dreamed about an alive Connor, one he could not pass through.

**Author's Note:**

> If this made zero sense, read the first part of the series, I think that this takes place in chapter five of my memory serves correctly.
> 
> Also, I’ve started working on making a tumbler.
> 
> Love ya’ll


End file.
